Panne de chauffage à Poudlard
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: A quel point une panne de chauffage peut-elle rapprocher deux personnes ? Ouvrez pour le découvrir... OS


Coucou !

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un petit quelque chose, alors à une semaine de partir en vacances je me décides enfin.

C'est un simple OS, qui m'est venu à l'esprit alors que je rêvais de faire une retraite dans mon frigo tellement les températures sur Paris sous asphyxiantes.

Voilà, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez...

Bonnes vacances à tous, et bonne chance à ceux qui passent au rattrapage du BAC ou qui n'ont pas fini un examen, quel qu'il soit !

* * *

**Panne de chauffage à Poudlard**

**- - -**

- C'est _elle _ou_ moi _!

Lily fit mine de continuer à lire son livre tout en croisant les doigts. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au couple assis face à elle : James Potter, assis en compagnie de son actuelle petite amie qui montrait agressivement Lily du doigt.

- Attends, Marie. Quand on s'est mis ensemble, tu savais très bien que...

La dénommée Marie se leva et regarda son petit ami droit dans les yeux.

- Penses à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Penses à hier soir et...

James prit la couleur d'une tomate et Lily souleva légèrement son livre au-dessus de sa tête pour camoufler son ricanement. Le jeune homme se se redressa et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Marie.

- Sois un peu plus discrète ! Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir que...

La blonde mordit la main qui l'étouffait à présent, James la lâcha.

- Tout le monde sait qu'on fait bien plus que de s'embrasser, James !

Ce dernier se jeta en arrière pour se retrouver assis à nouveau sur le fauteuil face à Lily.

- Je répète, James. C'est elle ou moi !

Lily osa un regard vers le hérisson devant elle, priant pour qu'une ampoule s'allume dans son cerveau et qu'il se découvre un amour passionné pour sa conquête actuelle. Le garçon en question la regarda, perdu, avant de rendre son regard à la furie qui lui parlait.

- Bordel, mais fait un choix ! Faudrait que tu penses à prévenir tes copines de ta bigamie, à l'avenir !

- Je...

- Tu n'as rien à dire, rien à expliquer. Je veux juste un nom : Evans, ou moi.

Lily se décida à croiser également les doigts de pied. On ne savait jamais, ça pouvait servir. Mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

- James...

- Je suis désolé.

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée.

- C'est Evans.

Marie ne fut pas la première à réagir. Lily se leva, furieuse, et lança de toutes ses forces son livre vers la tête de James. Alors qu'il percutait de plein fouet sa cible, elle laissa laissa éclater sa rage.

- Tu fais _chier_ !

Et elle sortit au pas de course de la salle commune. Marie observa , atterrée, son copain qui arborait un sourire de crétin attendri. Comment une fille l'assommant à moitié pouvait-elle lui faire cet effet ? Elle se demandait si, par bonheur elle avait été un peu plus sado-masochiste, James n'aurait pas oublié la rousse pour la blondeur de ses cheveux...

- Non mais tu as vu ça ! Elle ne veut même pas de toi ! Et regardes-toi, un peu ! Tu fais pitié, on dirait un imbécile !

Elle sortit à son tour de la salle, furieuse,. Alors seulement Sirius osa s'approcher de son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais, tu devrais écouter un peu cette fille... Elle a vraiment raison, tu ressembles à un idiot ainsi.

Oo°oO

Quelques jours plus tard, Poudlard subit la pire crise de son histoire : les chauffages s'éteignirent tous subitement, sans raison apparente. Dumbledore tenta désespérément de les faire remarcher par le biais de sa baguette mais rien n'y fit, ils restèrent inutilisables. Les premiers jours, la différence ne se fit pas vraiment sentir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de soixante-douze heures qu'on commença à ressentir les effets du froid dans les couloirs et les dortoirs. Tout le monde s'adapta donc, en attendant les réparations. Pourtant, la plupart des élèves avaient du mal à se faire à ces conditions de vie dignes du Pôle Nord.

Oo°oO

- Bordel, mais j'ai _froid _!

Lily se plaignait pour la millième fois de la journée tout en se frottant vigoureusement les bras du plat de la main.

- Besoin de la chaleur d'un corps, Evans ?

Elle envoya un regard ennuyé au garçon brun qui venait de lui parler. Potter restait toujours le même !

- Varie ton refrain, s'il te plaît.

- Si tu changeais le tien !

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, pour faire croire qu'il ne lui avait pas cloué le bec, et s'en alla. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être saoulant ! Et puis quelle idée elle avait, elle, à sortir si peu couverte dans Poudlard alors que l'Ecole avait des problèmes de chauffage ? Sa propre stupidité pouvait parfois être effrayante... Elle grelotta une fois de plus, seule au beau milieu d'un couloir. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main, elle ne pouvait pas mourir moisie dans l'humidité ambiante ! Forte de ses résolutions, Lily expira un bon coup puis partit vers le côté droit en montées de genoux.

- Maintenant, talons-fesses.

Elle se tourna vers le côté gauche cette fois-ci, pour continuer son périple. Puis elle s'allongea par terre pour faire une série d'abdominaux, se rappelant les cassettes de body tonic qu'elle regardait en été comme trompe l'oeil : quand ses parents approchaient elle se levait pour imiter le coach, sinon elle se contentait d'admirer ses muscles. Il fallait l'avouer, en règle générale, Lily n'était pas très sportive.

- Tu comptes te ridiculiser encore longtemps ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix s'élever d'un coin sombre.

- Qui est-ce ?

James passa la tête dans la lumière.

- Tu es toute rouge.

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

Sans blague ?! Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Potter manquait sérieusement de tact, c'était à se demander comment il avait pu faire autant de conquêtes avec un esprit comme le sien.

- Potter, pourrais-tu relever les yeux de mes seins ?

- Tu transpires.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une remarque à faire à une fille selon elle...

- J'ai fait du sport.

Lily fut prise d'un nouveau frisson. C'est là que l'évidence la frappa comme un poignard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être cloche, définitivement ! Le sport c'était bien pour se réchauffer, encore fallait-il se couvrir après l'avoir fini !

- En plus maintenant tu vas avoir encore plus froid.

Potter lisait définitivement dans ses pensées.

- Ça me regarde.

- Sauf que si tu tombes malade je m'en voudrais d'avoir lancé ce sort de neige éternelle irréversible sur le château.

- Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de toi que l'on doit supporter Dumbledore impuissant en combinaison de ski au petit déjeuner ?

- N'est-ce pas stupéfiant ?

- Absolument pathétique.

- Époustouflant ?

- Barbare.

- Magique ?

Lily eut un ricanement méprisant.

- Rachète-toi, donne-moi ton pull.

James resta la bouche ouverte face à elle le temps que la phrase de Lily imprègne son cerveau.

- Tu veux vraiment porter la veste que j'enfile sur _mon_ corps ?

- Tu ne m'en dissuaderas pas. Sois galant, répare ta faute.

- Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec...

- Et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Juste qu'elle me tienne chaud.

- Elle sent mon odeur.

La rousse haussa les épaules. Il ne trouverait rien qui puisse la faire changer d'avis, il faudrait qu'il en vienne à l'évidence...

- Tu sens bon.

James soupira, vaincu.

- Je suis à court d'arguments.

Lily sourit en tendant la main.

- Il n'est quand même pas question que je te la laisse pendant que je me transforme en stalagmite.

- Par ta faute, bien sûr.

Elle sourit hypocritement et James l'observa aussi froidement que l'air l'était.

- Rappelle-toi que je peux te laisser dans le pétrin.

- Je me tais.

Il retira son bras d'une des manches de la veste et sourit suggestivement en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.

- Tu veux dire que je dois venir là ?

- Oui, Lily. Tout contre moi.

Il lui offrait un sourire mielleux alors qu'il insistait bien sur la dernière phrase. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter se comporte toujours comme un pauvre pervers guidé seulement par ses hormones ? Lily analysa rapidement la situation. Si elle remontait en courant dans son dortoir pour aller chercher quelque chose de chaud, elle glisserait à coup sûr sur les plaques de verglas causées par l'eau s'évacuant des toilettes de Mimie Geignarde, se romprait deux os, trois vertèbres et le coxcisse et finirait à Sainte Mangouste. Si elle restait là elle deviendrait un bonhomme de neige. Ou sinon elle pouvait aussi se réchauffer avec la veste de James... Le choix était vite fait ! Elle se précipita vers le brun pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts En seulement quelques secondes elle sentit un agréable halo de bien-être prendre place dans son corps.

- Et maintenant, comment on bouge ?

Elle releva la tête vers celle du garçon. La question existentielle venait d'être posée. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ce qui traduisait chez elle une certaine concentration et fit se tordre les entrailles de James.

- Laisse-toi faire, souffla James à son oreille.

Elle frissonna. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de froid.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais de l'effet, sourit le brun en passant un bras sous ses genoux pour pouvoir la porter.

Lily tenait fermement la veste pour qu'elle les abrite tout deux. Le propriétaire de l'objet sursauta lorsqu'elle passa ses mains glacées dans son cou.

- Désolée.

- Tu sais Evans, tu peux recommencer. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu acceptes de me toucher.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé trônait cependant au coin de ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu as dit que j'étais un garçon répugnant !

- Je ne parlais pas physiquement.

Elle rougit sous le regard de James qui resserra un peu plus sa prise autour d'elle. Franchement, comment James Potter pouvait-il croire qu'elle le trouvait moche ? Y avait-il seulement une seule fille dans tout Poudlard qu'il répugnait à ce point ?

- Tu me trouves beau ?

- Je n'ai pas dit beau, j'ai dit _mignon_.

- Tu n'avais rien dit, mais ça me va. Je sais que tu me trouves drôle, aussi.

- N'importe quoi.

- Je t'ai vu rire la dernière fois, quand on a métamorphosé les serpentards en gargouilles.

- Seule la statue d'Avery était digne d'intérêt.

- Mais tu avoues quand même que tu as apprécié.

Elle soupira encore, pour ne pas répondre. Avoir le pouvoir de la faire taire était sûrement une des plus grandes forces de James. Peu seulement pouvaient s'en vanter. Son flot de parole paraissait toujours intarissable, elle renvoyait pique sur pique.

- On est bientôt arrivés, non ?

- Plus qu'un escalier.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle puis retourna son regard suspect vers James.

- Tu nous a fait tourner en rond ?

Il baissa la tête, une moue timide s'étalant sur ses traits.

- Juste pour te regarder un peu plus.

- Tu es navrant.

Elle sourit néanmoins devant son air dépité.

- Mais je te pardonne quand même.

- Parce que je suis mignon ?

- Serviable.

Il haussa les épaules. Ils étaient devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

Oo°oO

Lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans la salle commune collés l'un à l'autre, Sirius se retourna et cria, en se tournant vers Remus :

- Ils sont enfin ensemble, ces deux nigauds ?

- Effectivement, mais juste sous une veste, intervint Lily.

- Bientôt ce sera la couette.

James posa la jeune fille en faisait bien attention à ne pas la brusquer. Quel idiot il était, à toujours avoir besoin de prendre soin d'elle ! Il savait pourtant très bien qu'elle n'était pas une fragile petite tasse en porcelaine, elle le lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois. Il jeta un regard noir vers son ami.

- Quoi, James ? J'essaie de t'arranger le coup.

Lily se tourna vers Sirius après avoir appliqué une petite pression qu'elle voulait réconfortante sur le bras de l'animagus cerf.

- Ou de l'enfoncer.

Elle monta vers son dortoir pour se couvrir.

- Merci James, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle gravissait les marches.

- Tu vois, sourit triomphalement Sirius en fixant son meilleur ami. Vous avez déjà fait des progrès.

Ce fut au tour de son ami de lever les yeux au ciel.

Oo°oO

James arriva le lendemain seul dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Le samedi les maraudeurs faisaient toujours la grasse matinée, pourtant aujourd'hui il n'en avait aucune envie. Le froid persistant avait pris place jusque dans leur dortoir. Les sorts réchauffant étaient depuis longtemps inutiles. Malgré cela, la grande salle était quasiment vide. Il y avait juste quelques personnes à la table de Poussoufle, et Lily à celle des gryffondors. James vint prendre place à ses côtés.

- Sac poubelle orange ? Demanda-t-il en désignant de la tête la chose qui recouvrait les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Couverture.

- Tu as descendu la couverture de ton lit ?

- Je n'ai pas de pull assez chaud pour réparer tes bêtises.

- Vous avez des couvertures oranges, chez vous ?

- Tu connais la magie ?

Pour ne pas répondre à ce sarcasme, il changea subrepticement de sujet. Il s'approcha de Lily au plus près qu'elle le lui permit.

- J'ai froid, souffla-t-il.

Elle regarda son nez rouge, ses bras entourant ses épaules pour se réchauffer. Il faisait aussi pitié qu'elle la veille, à vrai dire. Il était peut-être temps de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

- Allez, viens.

Elle ouvrit la couverture et tâta la place à ses côtés pour l'appeler. James hésita puis vint se coller contre la elle. Elle rougit en un quart de seconde.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, rien...

Mais ses joues, revêtant la couleur des tomates, trahissaient son trouble. James, curieux, passa à son tour la tête sous la laine de la couette.

- Tu es en pyjama ?

Lily rougit de plus belle, resserrant sur elle la seule chose capable de la cacher. James ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses rêves où Lily portait une jolie nuisette transparente et venait se présenter à lui, aguicheuse et sensuelle. Il était bien loin de la vérité ! S'il avait su quelle horreur elle portait pour dormir ! Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne, les joues rosies parce qu'il venait de découvrir son accoutrement.

- Un pyjama orange ?

- J'aime bien cette couleur.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira à nouveau d'un sourire.

- Tu portes un pyjama orange à citrouilles, c'est vraiment trop mignon

Elle lui tira la langue puis se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de quelques minutes, James présenta un broc sous ses yeux.

- Du jus de citrouille, Lily ?

Il éclata de rire, seul. Il reposa cependant délicatement la boisson alors que Lily, faussement énervée, s'armait d'un beignet. Il eut seulement le temps de s'abriter sous la couverture avant que la viennoiserie luisante d'huile ne vienne s'écraser sur ce qui quelques secondes plus tôt était sa tête.

- Sors de là, espèce de lâche !

- Hum ? Cette couette est très agréable.

Lily s'immobilisa alors que le reste des maraudeurs apparaissait devant elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu James ?

La couverture répondit à sa place.

- Je suis là !

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily qui détourna les yeux. Il éclata de rire et haussa suggestivement les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dessous, James ?

- Je me protège.

- Evans, tu vois, je t'avais dit que tout les deux vous finiriez sous une couette.

Il observa cette dernière.

- Une couette de très mauvais goût, certes. Mais une couette quand même.

Par un réflexe totalement humain et parce que ses joues n'en pouvaient plus de brûler, Lily remonta la couverture sur son visage.

- Tu as décidé de me rejoindre ? Sourit James.

- Juste le temps que ton copain arrête de parler.

- Sirius, cria-t-il, ne te tais surtout pas.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Pour couvrir vos cochonneries ? Non merci !

Lily se cacha la tête dans les mains. James effleura son cou du doigt et tressaillit.

- Ne me touche pas !

Il sourit, émerveillé.

- Tu as frissonné.

- Sûrement de dégoût.

James haussa un sourcil et fit courir ses doigts le long du bras de la jeune fille. La chair de poule apparut sur le bras de la jeune fille.

- Tes réactions te trahissent, ma Lily.

- Tu m'es totalement indifférent.

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres au creux du cou de Lily.

- Je suis mignon, murmura-t-il. Je suis intelligent, je suis drôle, je suis serviable...

Il ponctua chacune de ses phrases d'un baiser papillon. Il hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter la dernière. Lily grogna de mécontentement.

- Et je crois que je t'aime. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Tu _crois_ que tu m'aimes ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache puisque tu ne m'as jamais embrassé ?

- Est-ce une façon détournée de me demander de le faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, minauda-t-il.

- Dommage pour toi.

- Quoi ?

L'affolement du garçon arracha un sourire à Lily.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer.

- Ah non mais pas du tout, tu...

La rousse posa sa bouche sur celle du garçon qui se tue immédiatement, savourant ce contact.

- Alors ?

- Je t'aime un peu.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, encouragée par ses paroles.

- Beaucoup.

Elle recommença ainsi de suite.

- A la folie.

Elle posa encore ses lèvres sur celles de James, attendant la sentence finale.

- Beaucoup beaucoup, sourit-il.

Lily lui renvoya son regard, les yeux brillants. Ils entendirent alors un rire s'élever à leurs côtés et Remus protester. Le nouveau couple sortit la tête de sous la couverture pour observer ce qui venait perturber leur toute nouvelle intimité.

- Tu m'as craché dessus ! Accusa Lupin en fusillant du regard un Sirius hilare et rouge.

- Désolé Mus, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient niais tous les deux !

Il désigna James et Lily de la tête. Ces derniers le regardèrent, indifférents et ennuyés.

- Déjà, James, je te rappelle que la version originale de ton petit discours se finit par « Pas du tout ». Et puis... Non mais franchement, je vais vous jouer, moi, la scène qui se passe quand un homme, un vrai, séduit une fille !

Il se recoiffa rapidement, tira sur son tee-shirt et se leva.

- Marie ! Cria-t-il à l'intention d'une fille qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur la table de Gryffondor.

Cette dernière releva la tête, souriante.

- Je crois que je t'aime, on monte dans mon dortoir ou dans le tien ?

La dénommée Marie se leva et vint saisir la main que lui tendait l'animagus chien.

- Où tu veux, Sirius. Tout me va.

Le garçon passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Alors qu'il passait aux côtés d'un James ahuri, il lui donna une tape sur la tête accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil.

- Prends-en de la graine, mon pote.


End file.
